


13rd.

by cheonsagateun



Series: once upon a time [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Pangeran Felix yang dikutuk tidur selama ratusan tahun, muncul di dalam mimpi Pangeran Hyunjin yang berada nun jauh di negeri seberang. Meminta untuk diselamatkan. Meminta Hyunjin untuk bergegas.





	13rd.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimers:** stray kids adalah boyband yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment--yang mana bukan milik saya. berdasarkan dongeng sleeping beauty dan lagi 13rd apocalypse milik hitoshizuku. saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

**/ 1 /**

 

Malam itu, Hyunjin bermimpi ganjil.

Tubuhnya berada di tempat asing—sebuah hutan yang tidak pernah ia kenali, tubuhnya berbalut pakaian kerajaan lengkap dengan mantel yang bertengger dan mahkota yang bersarang (mahkota yang harus selalu ada di kepalanya—Hyunjin yakin rambut-rambutnya telah melekuk, membentuk cetakan sebuah mahkota di pucuk). Aneh. Ini mimpi, tetapi detil-detil tiap adegan begitu terekam nyata. Seperti temaram mentari yang berusaha menembus lebatnya dedaunan. Seperti suara berisik jangkrik beriringan dengan keresak terinjaknya daun mati. Seperti sosok yang diterangi oleh sinar matahari seadanya—sosok yang berdiri di tengah hutan, membelakanginya.

Manusia. Seorang pemuda.

Dan sebelum Hyunjin sempat melihat wajah sang pemuda, mimpinya berakhir.

Esoknya Hyunjin bermimpi yang sama lagi. Dan esoknya lagi. Dan esoknya lagi. Detil yang ditampilkan tidak berubah (ia dan pakaian kerajaan, hutan lebat, keresak daun dan jangkrik menyapa, seorang pemuda—ia bertanya-tanya, apakah mungkin beberapa mimpi memproyeksikan detil yang sebelas dua belas?). Di mimpi terakhirnya, sang pemuda asing akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata Hyunjin menyapu tiap detil  dari wajah sang pemuda. Pemuda itu tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Wajahnya tampak seperti rekan sebaya—dengan garis rahang tegas dan lekuk manis maskulin di saat bersamaan. Matanya bulat kecoklatan—tetapi pandangannya kosong, seakan seluruh sinar dalam hidupnya telah dirampok oleh orang tak dikenal. Bibirnya menipis saat membentuk senyuman ramah. Saat ia mulai bersuara, Hyunjin terkesiap karena suara dalam itu berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya.

“Aku Felix. Felix Lee.” Senyum pemuda itu melebar. Hati Hyunjin menghangat melihatnya, “Aku juga seorang pangeran. Sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah mendengarku.”

.

.

.

**/ 2 /**

 

“Jadi, kau pangeran?”

Di dalam suatu mimpi di suatu malam, Hyunjin bertanya. Felix hanya menggumam seraya mengangguk, bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tua yang tidak dikenal Hyunjin. Kepala pemuda itu berada di atas dadanya, jemari mungilnya menari-nari di rahangnya, naik mengelus-elus tulang pipi. Tatap mata Felix padanya agak berbeda, ada sepercik emosi tiap kali mereka bersentuhan (mata itu bersinar, ia bersumpah, mata itu berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang). Semakin hari, mereka semakin berani. Baru tiga hari yang lalu bibir mereka berpagut liar. Baru kemarin tangan Hyunjin menari-nari menggoda di balik pakaian mewah sang pangeran.

Ini hanya di dalam mimpi, tetapi Hyunjin merasa bahwa desir hatinya, debar jantungnya, geloranya saat menatap Felix adalah nyata. Hyunjin telah jatuh cinta. Lucu, saat mimpi-mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata. Felix sang pangeran mimpi terasa begitu nyata—kata-katanya, senyumnya, sentuhnya, pagutannya.

Bagaimana Hyunjin tidak semakin jatuh?

“Iya. Dari negeri yang jauh.” Senyumnya Felix berubah miris, “Kau tidak akan kenal negerinya.”

“Segitu jauhnya?”

“Karena sudah tidak ada lagi di peta.”

Hyunjin mengangguk biarpun tanya itu masih menggantung. Di mana? Ia belajar peta dunia saat usianya masih delapan tahun dan bentuk peta dunia itu tidak berubah. Kesendirian Hyunjin membuatnya lebih banyak belajar, berkawan dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak akan pernah khianat. Karena itulah, pengetahuannya luas. Ia pernah mendengar di sebuah mitos tentang negeri besar yang sudah jatuh ratusan tahun yang lalu karena matinya seorang putra mahkota. Matanya menatap Felix. Apakah putra mahkota itu Felix? Ataukah Felix mengenal sang putra mahkota itu?

Rasanya menyesakkan sekali jika ternyata Felix telah mati dan yang ia cumbui tiap malam adalah arwahnya yang tak bisa kembali.

“Apa negeri itu sudah jatuh?”

“Ya. Jatuh sejak aku tertidur. Ratusan tahun yang lalu. Serius, aku enggak mati, masih hidup kok, hanya tidur.” Mata Felix menatapnya. Pandangan itu berubah serius. “Karena itulah, aku hanya bisa menemuimu di sini. Tubuh asliku tertidur, tetapi jiwaku setidaknya masih bisa mengembara di dunia mimpi.”

Di saat yang sama, Hyunjin bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Jika Felix yang mendatanginya setiap malam di dalam mimpi, bagaimanakah tubuhnya yang asli? Apakah seindah ini? Atau lebih indah dari ini? Atau mungkin sudah dimakan oleh proses penuaan—dengan rambut yang memutih, kumis dan janggut yang memanjang, serta kulit yang berubah keriput? Apakah mata Felix akan tetap bersinar indah sebagaimana di dalam mimpi? Dicondongkannya tubuh, dicurinya sebuah kecup. Bibir Felix teramat lembut—apakah bibir ini akan selembut ini di realita nanti? Apakah kulitnya tetap selembut dan sehangat ini tiap kali kulit mereka bersentuh?

“Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau tertidur?”

Sang pangeran hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebagai jawaban—sebelum sulur-sulur datang merambati sekujur tubuhnya, menyelimutinya ke dalam kegelapan pekat. Hyunjin terkesiap dan saat ia menyadari, ia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dengan keringat dingin. Selalu begitu. Esok harinya ia akan memimpikan Felix lagi, mencumbunya lagi, mendengarkan suaranya lagi sebelum dipisahkan oleh sulur-sulur lagi.

Felix hanya ada di mimpi, tetapi Hyunjin sudah dimabuk tanpa bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

**/ 3 /**

 

Di pagi buta, Hyunjin membulatkan tekadnya untuk berangkat.

Dingin itu menusuk, menembus mantel hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh Hyunjin. Hanya dengan berbekal sebuah pedang, seekor kuda, dan perbekalan secukupnya, Hyunjin berangkat. Sebelumnya, digalinya informasi dari seorang cendekiawan istana mengenai kemungkinan letak kastil tempat Felix terlelap. Memang ratusan tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah negeri yang makmur. Negeri yang akhirnya runtuh semenjak kematian putra mahkota mereka, pewaris tunggal yang meninggal di usia sangat muda. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi kabar dari negeri tersebut. Sebagaimana mereka yang menua dan meninggal, negeri itu pun perlahan menghilang dari perbincangan, lenyap begitu saja di peta.

Itu berarti putra mahkota tidaklah meninggal seperti yang dikabarkan orang-orang. Putra mahkota hanya terlelap selama ratusan tahun tanpa ada yang membangunkan, entah apa sebabnya. Mungkinkah ia  akan menemukan jawabnya kelak jika ia bertemu langsung dengan Felix nantinya? Hyunjin harap demikian.

Perjalanan itu tidaklah mudah. Medan yang sama sekali asing untuknya, belantara hutan yang tak terjamah setelah ratusan tahun membuat Hyunjin kesulitan. Tapi dipikirnya, perjalanan ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan menetap di istana. Kuasa membuat Hyunjin jauh dari semua orang. Di balik gemerlap pakaiannya dan mahkota yang tersemat di atas kepalanya, ia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang kesepian. Semenjak kehadiran Felix di dalam mimpinya, rasa sepi itu berkurang. Inginnya ia membawa Felix pulang ke negerinya. Felix pasti akan membuat rasa sepinya berkurang, atau bahkan kandas tanpa sisa.

Malamnya kemudian dihabiskan di sebuah reruntuhan rumah (yang ia pikir, dulunya milik rakyat negeri Felix, entah seberapa makmur dan kayanya negeri itu dulu kala). Kudanya meringkik tak tenang saat Hyunjin kembali ditarik ke dalam alam mimpi. Dilihatnya Felix duduk di atas sebuah bongkah bata. Mata menatapnya, lurus dan tampak lelah.

“Cepatlah—“

_—sebelum waktu tidur panjangnya habis._

.

.

.

Hyunjin melihatnya.

Kastil di hadapannya sesuai dengan deskripsi Felix—kastil tua, ada begitu banyak sulur tajam mawar yang membeliti. Gerbangnya pun disegel oleh sulur-sulur tanaman rambat tajam. Hyunjin memicingkan mata, segel ini tampak diciptakan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam. Memangnya apa yang berbahaya dari seorang pangeran yang tertidur?

Pedangnya diayunkan, ditebasnya tiap sulur mawar yang menghalangi gerbang. Gerbang pun terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hyunjin bergegas masuk ke dalam. Yang ada di dalam pikirnya hanyalah Felix yang terlelap, Felix yang memintanya untuk bergegas—menyelamatkannya, Hyunjin pikir.

Pun perjalanan berikutnya tidak semulus yang Hyunjin sangka. Pedangnya tanpa henti menebas sulur demi sulur yang merintangi jalan. Perih tangannya berkat menggenggam pedang kelewat erat. Diayunkannya terakhir kali pedang tersebut, menebas sulur yang merintangi pintu terakhir.

Di sanalah Hyunjin melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda terbaring di atas ranjang. Sulur-sulur itu masih ada, membingkainya bak sebuah lukisan. Hyunjin bersumpah, Felix yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya ini lebih indah dibandingkan apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Dada Felix naik turun samar, kentara sekali ia tengah terlelap. Mungkin mengunjungi orang lain di alam mimpi lain. Langkahnya mendekat, tangannya terulur seraya mengelus wajah Felix yang masih lelap. Tanpa berpikir, Hyunjin mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium bibir Felix (dan jantungnya berdegup kencang—bibir Felix lebih lembut dan lebih dingin dibandingkan yang ia sangka).

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Felix membuka.

“Hei, aku datang.”

Dikatakan Hyunjin seraya tersenyum cerah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Felix, menuntun sang pangeran tidur untuk berdiri. Rasa senang itu membuncah, meluap-luap antusias. Lihatlah, Felix yang indah. Felix yang telah ia bangunkan dari lelapnya. Felix yang turut tersenyum untuk Hyunjin seorang. Felix yang akan mengusir rasa sepinya di realita—inikah rasanya ketika seluruh mimpi indahmu menjadi kenyataan.

“Terima kasih, Hyunjin. Sekarang saatnya—

 

 

 

 

—untuk membunuhku.”

.

.

.

**/ 4 /**

 

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran di sebuah kerajaan makmur.

Kelahiran sang pangeran tentunya disambut dengan suka cita. Diadakan pesta besar-besaran selama tiga malam di istana. Semua orang datang berkunjung, termasuk para rakyat yang tak berumah. Para penyihir pun datang memberikan berkah—penyihir jahat pun mendoakan keselamatan sang pangeran karena, memangnya siapa di negeri ini yang tidak menyayangi Lee Felix sang putra mahkota?

Bahkan saat ia di dalam kandungan pun, rakyat telah bersuka cita. Pangeran yang begitu dicintai, pangeran yang begitu dinanti. Diberilah sang pangeran nama Felix _—keberuntungan_. Doa agar keberuntungan selalu menyertai langkahnya. Doa agar keberuntungan akan selalu menyertai kerajaan mereka.

Tanpa tahu bahwa kelahiran sang putra mahkota pembawa keberuntungan itu disertai dengan kutukan.

.

.

.

Raja dan Cenayang Kerajaan baru mengetahui kutukan di dalam tubuh Pangeran Felix saat usia sang pangeran tujuh tahun.

Kala itu, siang tengah terik dan Felix tak berhenti menangis. Sang cenayang yang telah menginjak usia senja tersenyum, menyapa lembut sang pangeran kecil yang masih merajuk. Tradisi kerajaan, tiap putra mahkota akan dibacakan nasibnya oleh sang cenayang. Hal-hal yang dibicarakan selalu hal-hal baik, hal-hal yang dapat menimbulkan puja-puji, Sementara hal-hal buruk biarlah disimpan rapi oleh sang pembaca nasib. Bukankah tidak perlu ada yang tahu malapetaka apa yang akan terjadi dalam pemerintahan seorang raja selama rakyat berakhir bahagia?

Felix masih menangis ketika sang cenayang meraih tangannya. Pria tua itu menatap bocah lelaki yang masih berlinang air mata, pipi sang pangeran yang mulai dipenuhi bintik kecoklatan, dan tangannya terulur, menyentuh pundak sang pangeran kecil demi menenangkan. Baru beberapa jemari yang mendarat, sang cenayang membulatkan matanya.

Kemudian pria tua itu menjerit.

Tangan mungil Felix dilepaskan dengan gemetar. Mata sang cenayang terbelalak, menatap ngeri sang pangeran yang masih menangis kencang. Sang raja mendekat, dalam pandangnya, ia bertanya. Sang cenayang menarik napas dalam, menggenggam kedua kepal tangannya yang telah mendingin sampai ke pergelangan. Tidak dapat melupakan imaji buruk yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Tidak ada hidup bahagia bagi kerajaan mereka di tangan Pangeran Felix. Yang dapat dilihat oleh mata ketiganya hanya bayang-bayang buruk yang diciptakan oleh sang pangeran.

“Yang Mulia—Pangeran dikutuk. Pangeran itu monster.” Tercekat, sang cenayang kembali bercerita, “Ada—ada monster di dalam tubuh Pangeran. Monster yang akan bangkit ketika Pangeran dewasa.”

Raja terdiam. Ditatapnya Felix yang masih menangis, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada sang cenayang yang ketakutan. Selalu masa depan akurat yang terjadi dan Raja pun berpikir. Bukankah Felix masih sangat kecil? Lihatlah wajahnya yang menangis itu, apakah wajah itu yang akan menjadi monster di masa depan? Tarik napas, Yang Mulia bimbang. Mata tak lepas dari sang cenayang yang meringkuk menggigil saat fatwa dilontarkan.

“Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan.”

Para pengawal sekejap datang, menarik paksa sang cenayang yang menangis memohon ampun. Raja tak mendengar, digendongnya sang pangeran yang masih menangis kencang. Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar setelah pintu ditutup selain jeritan pilu akhir napas sang cenayang.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika Felix itu dikutuk.

.

.

.

Di dalam hidupnya, Felix dijauhkan dari benda-benda tajam.

Sang raja yang menciptakan kebijakan. Tidak ada benda tajam yang boleh didekatkan pada sang pangeran. Tidak ada benda tajam yang ada di lingkungan istana kecuali senjata-senjata para prajurit dan peralatan dapur (dan kedua hal tersebut adalah wilayah terlarang bagi Felix). Rakyat memaklumi. Raja dan Ratu hanya terlalu menyayangi putra mereka—memangnya siapa yang tidak menyayangi sang pangeran? Tidak ada protes yang dilayangkan sekalipun beberapa gelintir rakyat yang kritis hanya mampu berbisik-bisik.

Tidak ada gelombang apapun yang terjadi, sampai Felix tinggal satu tahun menuju kedewasaaan.

Seorang wanita menemukan Felix berdiri di suatu tanah lapang. Bulan saat itu hanya dapat mengintip dari balik awan, bintang terlalu lelah menemani karena malam telah larut. Wanita itu melangkah mendekat, apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari seorang pangeran yang ramah? Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali bunyi dedaunan kering diinjak dan semilir angin malam yang menggigit tulang. Pangeran Felix tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, membuat rasa penasaran sang wanita kembali membuncah.

“... Yang Mulia?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada apapun. Perlahan, Pangeran Felix berbalik menatap wanita itu dalam diamnya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang telah berubah serupa mata reptil purba dan taring-taring yang mencuat dari rongga mulutnya. Bibir itu tersenyum—senyum saat menemukan mangsa di depan mata.

Hanya ada jerit seorang wanita sebelum pita suara putus, bunyi keretak tulang yang dipatahkan hingga remuk, dan bunyi _kraus kraus_ daging yang dikunyah di dalam mulut.

.

.

.

Seluruh negeri heboh saat menemukan jenazah seorang wanita.

Bukan hanya karena tidak ada kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya, melainkan karena kondisi sang wanita yang teramat mengenaskan. Hampir tak dapat dikenali karena keadaannya yang—seperti sisa makanan. Mata wanita (yang setidaknya, satu tidak ditelan atau hilang, masih ada di dalam rongga mata) itu membelalak. Dalam diamnya seakan menceritakan teror yang baru saja ia alami sebelum maut merenggutnya.

Dan di hari-hari lain, korban terus berjatuhan. Di saat yang sama, beberapa kasak-kusuk di istana menyatakan bahwa hampir tiap malam Pangeran Felix tidak ditemukan di kamarnya. Dan keesokan harinya, selalu ada rakyat yang ditemukan mati mengenaskan. Ada bisik-bisik lain soal noda darah ganjil yang sering ditemukan di pakaian sang pangeran. Orang-orang hanya dapat berspekulasi dari bukti-bukti. Sampai suatu hari, seorang anak sebagai saksi mata menyaksikan apa yang terjadi langsung dan pulang dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

“Pangeran Felix itu monster.”

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, rakyat membawa senjata dan menyerbu istana.

Felix hanya menyaksikannya dari jendela kamar dan ia ketakutan. Pun ia telah mendengar apa yang mereka teriakkan dalam amarah. Bahwa dirinya monster. Bahwa dirinya yang membunuh para penduduk tak berdosa. Bahwa dirinya harus mati agar kerajaan kembali aman seperti semula. Rakyat merasa dikhianati oleh istana karena kejadian ini, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pangeran yang baik itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Kaki-kaki itu mulai memasuki istana, di saat itulah pangeran dilarikan di lantai teratas istana dengan seorang penyihir sebagai pengawal. Felix memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang sebelum berbalik arah. Tidak kuat menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh demi tubuh tumbang. Tubuh rakyat. Tubuh pengawal. Darah tercecer di koridor dan dinding istana—darah rakyat dan darah pengawal campur baur. Demi apa? Demi membela siapa?

Dan semuanya tumpah karena monster sepertinya.

Salahnya.

Felix tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Saat ia terlelap di kamarnya, ia akan bangun dengan wajah dan pakaian yang penuh bercak darah (dan di saat yang sama, ia mendengar kabar bahwa seorang rakyat mati). Terkadang masih ada serpih-serpih daging di sela-sela kuku dan jemari, atau kelabu substansi otak menempel di kain mahal. Dan kesalahannya adalah, Felix tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Karena itulah, kerusuhan ini menghantamnya begitu kuat. Saat pintu ditutup dan dikunci, Felix tak bergeming. Tatapannya nanar, mengarah pada sang penyihir penuh harap.

“Bunuh aku.”

Ini akan berakhir jika ia mati, bukan? Lebih baik ia dibunuh sekarang agar darah ini tidak berlanjut tumpah, bukan?”

“Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak sanggup membunuh anda.”

Wajah Felix pias seketika. Apa yang dikatakan sang penyihir terasa lebih mengerikan dibandingkan vonis mati.

“Terus ... bagaimana?”

“Mungkin, orang lain bisa melakukannya.” Tarikan napas. Wajah Pangeran Felix tetap pias, “Saya akan membuat anda tertidur panjang dan menyegel kamar anda serta istana. Akan saya kabarkan pada rakyat bahwa anda telah meninggal dan istana ini kuburan anda. Kelak, akan ada yang datang dan membunuh anda. Saya akan mencari orang yang dapat diandalkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut dan anda dapat mencarinya juga di alam mimpi.”

Sejatinya, gagasan itu tidak buruk, tetapi ia ragu, “... sampai berapa lama aku akan tertidur?”

“Maksimal seratus lima puluh tahun. Jika kita tidak berhasil menemukannya sampai waktunya habis, anda akan terbangun dalam wujud monster dan jiwa anda akan lenyap selamanya.”

Bibir Felix digigit dalam diam. Sekalipun gagasan itu lebih baik (karena ia tidak diserahkan pada rakyat yang marah untuk dieksekusi), tetap saja pikirannya tak tenang.

“Dan jika berhasil?”

Penyihir itu tersenyum bijak. Tongkat kayunya mendarat di puncak kepala sang pangeran. Merapal mantra dalam diam demi menyelamatkan sang pangeran sementara. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti akan ada yang datang dan menyelamatkan sang pangeran dari kesengsaraan. Mungkin, tergantung seberapa besar usaha mereka.

“Saya harap, orang itu dapat membuat anda tetap hidup nanti di dunia mimpi.”

Adalah perkataan terakhir yang ia dengar dari sang penyihir sebelum matanya terpejam, jauh jatuh ke dalam tidur lelap.

.

.

.

**/ 5 /**

 

“... kenapa?”

Hanya itu kata yang dapat lolos dari mulutnya. Hyunjin tercenung, menatap Felix yang perlahan tersenyum. Sang Pangeran Tidur melangkah tanpa keraguan, perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Pangeran Hyunjin termangu, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Semua ini terasa begitu cepat. Niatannya membangunkan Felix adalah untuk mengajak pemuda itu menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik—bahkan ia berencana untuk melamar Felix menjadi pendampingnya nanti, atau hal-hal lain yang hanya mampu dipikirkan oleh seorang pangeran yang kesepian dalam tahtanya. Felix masih sama indahnya dengan mimpi, masih tetap membuat jantungnya berdesir, masih tetap membuatnya berharap lebih.

“Karena kau membangunkanku, Hyunjin.” Felix kembali berkata. Kali ini matanya menatap lurus Hyunjin. “Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jadi kau yang harus membunuhku.”

Dan realitanya, harapan-harapan naif itu diinjak-injak di depan wajahnya.

“Aku ... tidak bisa.... Kenapa—”

Kenapa Felix harus ia bunuh? Kenapa Felix minta dibunuh? Tidak bisakah semua ini diselesaikan tanpa harus menumpahkan darah?

Lagipula, bagaimana caranya Hyunjin sanggup membunuh orang yang ia cinta? Memang, mereka hanya bertemu di dalam mimpi. Tetapi rasa terpesona ini, debaran jantung ini, semua ini nyata. Perasaan ini nyata, pun Felix tidak akan hilang saat ia membuka mata. Ia dapat menarik Felix ke kerajaannya, tapi mengapa?

“Kau tidak seharusnya membangunkan Pangeran Tidur kalau kau tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, Hyunjin.”

“Bukankah kau yang minta diselamatkan?”

Senyum di wajah Felix luruh beberapa menit. Mata itu lurus menatap Hyunjin, kali ini berkaca-kaca frustrasi sebelum air mata itu luruh, turun ke pipi. Baik di dalam mimpi dan di realita, Felix sulit ia tebak. Sang pangeran tampak seperti sebuah buku yang tertutup rapat, dalam rapatnya semua diundang untuk membuka. Dan Hyunjin hanyalah satu orang tak beruntung yang membuka sang buku dan terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa itu buku yang harus dibakar, buku terlarang yang tidak boleh dibuka siapapun. Rasanya seperti—terkhianati? Atau ditipu mentah-mentah? Atau dibodohi?

Entahlah.

“Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanku adalah dengan membunuhku.”

Setelah berkata demikian, mata Felix berubah warna—serupa predator ganas, kelaparan berkat baru bangun dari hibernasinya. Kuku-kukunya mulai memanjang. Giginya tumbuh, runcing-runcing merindukan daging yang dikoyak. Keringat dingin membasahi Hyunjin—jadi inikah alasan mengapa Felix minta dibunuh? Karena saat ia terbangun, ia akan berubah menjadi monster? Karena Hyunjin tidak akan mampu membawa Felix pulang dan karena Felix tidak akan bisa pulang?

“Cepatlah! Bunuh aku!”

Hyunjin tidak bisa langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke dada Felix. Tidak dapat membiarkan Felix mati seorang diri.

Dan opsi kedua dipilihnya. Langsung ditariknya tangan Felix seraya ia berlari, terus berlari menuju balkon ruangan. Didorongnya dengan susah payah jendela besar yang berdebu dan berkarat, berderit engselnya hingga jendela itu cukup untuk dua orang. Dilihatnya Felix—Felix perlahan berubah. Aliran pembuluh darah tampak menonjol dari leher menuju pipi. Tetapi melihat Felix yang menurut, Hyunjin mengasumsikan bahwa kesadaran itu masih ada. Di tepi balkon lantai tertinggi kastil, Hyunjin bersiap-siap melompat bersama Felix.

Tidak akan ditinggalkannya sendirian.

Namun, saat kaki Felix baru saja tidak menjejak tepi balkon, sekuat tenaga Felix melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Hyunjin. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Pangeran Tidur mendorong tubuh Hyunjin menjauh dari tepi. Tubuh Hyunjin terdorong, mendekati jendela yang terbuka, menjauh dari tepi balkon. Sementara kaki Felix yang satunya tidak lagi menginjak tepi balkon, tubuh Felix yang semakin berubah bentuk dibiarkan ditarik gravitasi sebelum terdengar suara keretak dan jatuh yang menyakitkan.

Rebah Felix di tanah. Darah menggenang. Tubuh tak bergerak. Senyum di wajahnya penuh kelegaan.

“FELIX!”

.

.

.

**/ 6 /**

 

“Mimpi buruk?”

Hyunjin tersentak, menatap Felix yang berbaring setengah telanjang di sampingnya. Masih gemetar tubuhnya. Mimpi buruknya semengerikan itu, senyata itu. Tangannya beberapa kali menyentuh lengan Felix, bahu Felix, memastikan bahwa sang terkasih itu nyata dan bukan fatamorgana, tidak jatuh dari istana dan mati mengenaskan.

Hyunjin dapat menyentuh Felix.

Felix itu nyata. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menghela napas lega.

“Aku mimpi—kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.” Menarik napas, degup jantungnya masih menggila, begitupun rasa takut yang masih menghantuinya. Felix pergi. Felix pergi dan di mimpinya terasa _senyata itu_. “Tapi bedanya, kau bunuh diri dan—“

Jemari Felix mendarat di kedua belahan bibir Hyunjin. Menghentikan segala cakap yang sang terkasih lontarkan. Jemarinya berpindah, kali ini telapak tangannya mendarat di salah satu pipi Hyunjin. Jempol itu bergerak pelan, mengelus menenangkan yang tersayang. Orang yang Felix sayang. Satu-satunya orang yang Felix punya setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang.

“Itu hanya bunga tidur, Hyunjinnie. Aku di sini. Lihat?”

Dengan itu, Hyunjin menghela napas lega. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Felix di pipinya. Tidak ingin ia kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup mimpi buruk itu membuatnya ketakutan. Mereka berdua tidak punya apa-apa, pun tidak lagi punya tahta dan kekuasaan. Yang mereka punya hanya presensi satu sama lain, yang saat ini tengah mereka nikmati dalam hening. Mata Felix menatap mata Hyunjin, dan yang Hyunjin temukan di mata indah nan berkilau itu hanya kekaguman dan rasa sayang. Mata yang tetap indah, baik di dalam mimpi maupun di realita. Mata yang membuat Hyunjin saat itu terpana dan jatuh cinta dalam sekejap.

Sampai perut Hyunjin bergemuruh mendadak dan segala keheningan mereka sirna.

“Semua mimpi buruk ini membuatku lapar.”

Tangan Felix mendarat di perut telanjang Hyunjin, kemudian terkikik geli mendengar gemuruh di perut sang terkasih. Kapan mereka terakhir kali makan enak? Tiga hari yang lalu. Wajar jika Hyunjin selapar itu. Felix pun, sejatinya juga turut lapar. Pukul berapa sekarang? Masih waktu yang tepat untuk camilan tengah malam.

“Kupikir di desa ini masih ada satu keluarga lain.”

Mendengar perkataan Felix membuat kepala Hyunjin terangkat. Tubuhnya direnggangkan, membebaskan diri dari gelayut kantuk yang masih bersarang. Matanya yang menatap Felix berkilat-kilat antusias. Tidak sabar untuk _makan_ —lidahnya merindukan daging segar yang masih menetes darahnya, kelabu subtansi otak yang merupakan bagian ternikmat dari seorang manusia, juga bola mata pejal yang terkadang membuatnya gemas saat mengunyah.

Apa? Mengapa heran? Kalian tidak tahu kenyataannya?

Seperti Felix, Hyunjin juga monster pemakan manusia. Seperti label yang para cenayang sematkan pada mereka.

_13RD. 13 Ruler of Destruction._

Para keturunan ketiga belas itu dikutuk untuk memimpin kehancuran umat manusia. Seluruh kerajaan yang memiliki keturunan ketiga belas akan hancur dalam hitungan tahun, karena keturunannya atau karena rakyatnya. Kutukan ganjil yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan obatnya. Mereka diberkahi hidup abadi dengan konsekuensi fatal, tubuh mereka seumur hidup akan menginginkan asupan daging manusia. Seperti Felix yang tertidur lelap. Seperti Hyunjin yang sendirian. Dan masih ada lagi di dunia ini, keturunan ketiga belas dalam silsilah royal yang dikutuk menjadi pemakan manusia. Terakhir kali Hyunjin dan Felix  mampir di suatu kerajaan yang memiliki keturunan ketiga belas, keturunan itu berakhir dieksekusi massa di tiang penjagalan.

Dalam hati, Felix bersyukur ia tertidur. Hyunjin pun bersyukur ia kabur.

Hyunjin pikir, dia sendirian di dalam kutukan ini. Tetapi melihat Felix yang mampir di dalam mimpinya, ia mendapatkan firasat bagus. Kasak-kusuk rencana pembunuhan Hyunjin di koridor istana saat terlelap membulatkan rencananya untuk kabur. Rencana awalnya adalah mengajak Felix kabur—dipikirnya saat itu, tidur lelap pasti membuat Felix kesepian, bukan? Sampai Hyunjin kemudian mengetahui bahwa Felix juga keturunan ketiga belas dan mereka dapat bersama di dunia nyata. Itulah saat paling membahagiakan di dalam hidup Hyunjin. Mereka menangis dan berciuman di menara istana, disaksikan oleh sulur-sulur mawar yang telah setia ratusan tahun merambat, bersamaan dengan ikrar untuk tidak saling meninggalkan. Akhirnya kutukan kesendirian ini berakhir sudah untuknya.

Bersama selamanya. Hidup dan memangsa bersama. Selamanya.

Hyunjin punya Felix pun sebaliknya. Ia tidak butuh dunia yang membenci mereka hingga ke liang lahat. Ia hanya butuh Felix.

“Ah, ya.” Dan Hyunjin tersenyum, senyum mengerikan. “Saatnya makan, Felix. Setelah pesta, kita akan pindah lagi.” [***]


End file.
